frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:ArcherofForestRiver/Heart of Dragon-Chapter Seven
Rozdział 7. Down the stairs Anna miała wrażenie, że schody się nie skończą. Stawiała krok za krokiem, na coraz niższy stopień, mając pochodnie na ścianach za jedyne oświetlenie. -Daleko jeszcze? -Zawsze jesteś taka marudna, czy tylko jak ja jestem w pobliżu?-zapytał Kristoff, uśmiechając się nieznacznie. -A ty każdemu odpowiadasz pytaniem na pytanie, czy tylko mi?-burknęła, wydymając usta. Kristoff roześmiał się. Zapewne starała się wyglądać jak najbardziej dorośle i zimno, ale efekt był zupełnie inny. Bardziej przypominała naburmuszoną pięciolatkę. Stwierdził, że to słodkie. Zaraz jednak pokręcił głową i spoważniał. Ku radości dziewczyny, schody się skończyły. Znaleźli się w ogromnym pomieszczeniu z wysokim sklepieniem, pod którym wisiał ozdobny i niewąpliwie zabytkowy żyrandol. Drewniane ściany, pokryte były różnymi obrazami i fotografiami różnej jakości, przedstawiających jakieś dziwne istoty, które były rodem wyjęte z "Harry'ego Pottera". Podłoga, została wyłożona miękkim, purpurowym dywanem, który skutecznie tłumił kroki ludzi, którzy się tam znajdowali. A trochę ich było. W różnym wieku, od nastolatków, po poważnych mężczyzn i kobiet, u których widoczne były pierwsze siwe włosy i zmarszczki. Jedni spokojni, czytający książki, lub gazety, albo rozłożeni na miękkich fotelach i sofach, ktoś nawet spał. Inni szybkim krokiem przemierzali pomieszczenie, poobwieszani bardzo różną bronią. Znalazła się też grupka chłopaków z osmalonymi włosami i brwiami, opierający się o drewnianą ścianę, oddychając ciężko jakby dopiero co uszli z życiem. Dopiero, gdy Anna przyzwyczaiła się do panującego gwaru, usłyszała, że z wielkich głośników wydobywała się skądś znajoma jej melodia. -To recepcja.-powiedział Kristoff. -Zaraz, czy to nie wy?-zapytała marszcząc brwi, dokładniej wschłuchując się w muzykę rockową.-No wiesz, wasz zespół? -Spostrzegawcza jesteś.-uśmiechnął się.- Nareszcie nas docenili.-mruknął do siebie i ruszył do przodu. -A co się im dziwić? Jesteście świetni!-podążyła za nim, mówiąc dalej-Ostatnio u nas w domu leciał w kółko ten kawałek, który nagraliście razem z Punzie. Normalnie palec mnie bolał od ciągłego wciskania "replay"! -O, co się stało? Czyżbyś mi schlebiała?-uniósł brew do góry. -Skąd wiesz, że chodzi o ciebie? Może miałam na myśli wokal Julka, albo tekst? -No, coż, nie chwaląc się, to ja ułożyłem słowa do "I see the light". -Co?-zamurowało ją. Nigdy nie przypuszczała, że może być z niego taki poeta, albo romantyk.-No, dobra, teksty może i piszesz dobre, ale trenerem, to jesteś beznadziejnym. -I pomyśleć, że to dopiero początek.-mruknął do siebie, gdy wyszli z recepcji, aby się znaleźć w czymś, co Anna nazwałaby klatką schodową. Jedne schody prowadziły w górę i były drewniane, również wyłożone dywanem. Drugie, prowadzące w dół były metalowe, jakby rozkładane i składane w razie potrzeby. Kristoff wybrał te metalowe. -A gdzie my tak właściwie idziemy?-zapytała Anna, schodząc za nim. -Załatwić ci jakąś broń. -Broń?-automatycznie wyobraziła sobie samą siebie trzymającą jakąś maczugę. -Chyba nie zamierzasz do końca życia walczyć solniczką? Nie mówię, że było to głupie. Sól działa na każdą istotę fantastyczną oślepiająco i żrąco. Zeszli do typowej blokowej piwnicy. Było w niej prawie ciemno, gdyby nie trzeczcząca żarówka. Betonowe ściany, betonowy sufit, z którego co jakiś czas skapywała jakaś kropelka wody, spadając do jednej z małych kałuży utworzonych już na betonowej podłodze. A że Anna była Anną, jej trampek parę razy zaliczył kąpiel. Z dwóch możliwych korytarzy, Kristoff wybrał znajdujący się na prawo od schodów. -Co jest w tamtym? -Więzienie. Izolatka dla istot sprawiających kłopoty. -To tam znajduje się tamta wiedźma, tak? Pokiwał głową. Anna już chciała dalej drążyć temat, ale zobaczyła, że korytarz się skończył. Stali przed dużymi, metalowymi drzwiami, na których wisiała tabiczka z napisem: "Vikings". -Wikingowie?-zapytała wolno, a przed oczami stanął jej wizerunek rosłego, brodatego faceta, który wymachuje w złości toporem, tak mocno i zamaszyście, że hełm z dwoma rogami prawie spada mu z głowy. -To tylko nazwa wydziału.-powiedział-Zajmują się wyrobem broni i smokami. -Smokami?! -Chyba nie myślałaś, że kotołaki i wiedźmy to jedyne istoty fantastyczne?-zaśmiał się otwierając drzwi. Weszli do zwyczajnego sklepu. Tyle że ściany były kamienne, a na półkach leżały najróżniejsze rodzaje broni. Od średniowiecznych mieczy, przez topory, siekiery, bułaty i włócznie. Doszli do lady, za którą siedział potężny, rosły mężczyzna, ubrany w skórzaną kurtkę, o blond włosach, spiętych z tyłu w kucyk. Szczególną uwagę przykuwały jego wąsy. Dłuższe i zaplecione w malutkie warkoczyki. Jego niebieskie, małe oczy, były zmrużone, a czoło zmarszczone, zapewne pod wpływem wysiłku, jakie sprawiało mu intentywne myślenie nad czymś skomplikowanym. Pochylał się nad jakimiś dokumentami, mrucząc coś pod nosem, burkliwym tonem. W prawej ręce trzymał poobgryzany długopis, a w lewej... O zgrozo! Mężczyzna był kaleką. Zamiast lewej ręki, od łokcia w dół umocowana była metalowa proteza, a na niej zamocowany był telefon dotykowy, z otwartym kalkulatorem. -Jak sie masz, Gobber?-powitał go Kristoff dziarskim tonem. Blondyn nazwany Gobberem podniósł wzrok znad papierów i uśmiechnął się szeroko, dzięki czemu Annie udało się odkryć, że i w szczęce ma protezę, tym razem był nią złoty siekacz. -Kristoff, chłopcze! Witaj, witaj!-podniósł się ciężko z krzesła na którym siedział i pokuśtykał za ladę, aby uściskać chłopaka. Anna stwierdziła, żeGobber musi być weteranem wielu walk i bitew, bo ręka i ząb nie były jedynymi częściami ciała, których nie posiadał. Do nich zaliczała się też prawa noga. -Wieki do mnie nie wpadałeś!-mówił dalej, a głos miał donośny i wesoły. -Co tam u ciebie? Dużo zamówień na broń?-zapytał uprzejmie Kristoff.-Co tam uzupełniasz? -Ach, jakoś idzie.-westchnął.-A te cholerne papiery, to skutek mojego dobrego serducha. -Jak to? Zostałeś dawcą organów? -Nie, ale nie potrafiłem odmówić pomocy przyjacielowi w sprawowaniu obowiązków burmistrza. Stoick ma wyjątkowo dużo na głowie. Bycie burmistrzem miasta tak nękanego przez zjawy i potwory to fucha nie dla byle gugusia. Zwłaszcza, że ostatnio sprawy się nadwoiły i natroiły. Namnożyło się tego paskudztwa, jak..., ach z resztą!-machnął zdrową ręką-Moje szare komórki są tak przegrzane, że nie mam nawet siły wymyślać moich opskórnych porównań, od któych większość puszcza pawia. No coż poradzę, taki mój urok. Ale dosyć o mnie, co was sprowadza do najlepszej zbrojowni w Saltedherring? -Gobber, poznaj Annę Frozen.-powiedział Kristoff. -Miło mi.-odezwała się Anna wymieniając uścisk dłoni. -Jesteś siostrą Elsy, tak?-pokiwała głową.-Też masz moc? -Nie, ja jestem całkowicie zwyczajna.-choć powiedziała to zdanie neutralnym tonem, to mimo wszystko napawało ją jakimś niewyjasnionym smutkiem. Gobber musiał to dostrzec, bo zaraz powiedział: -Uszy do góry, jak znajdziemy broń, to będzie z ciebie pogromczyni potworów jak znalazł. Kristoff cię wyszkoli, jest w tym naprawdę niezły. Anna zerknęła na niego ukradkiem. Zaczerwienił się lekko i machnął ręką, z nieśmiałym uśmiechem. -Daj spokój, Gobber!-powiedział-Idziemy po tą broń, czy nie? "Ale z niego skromniś! Kto by pomyślał!"-przemknąło Annie przez głowę. -No dobra, dobra. A myśleliście już co to by mogło być? -Wykluczam jakąkolwiek ciężką broń. Ma za wątłą budowę ciała, dlatego o toporze, czy młocie mowy nie ma. To musi być coś lekkiego i szybkiego. Gobber zamyślił się na chwilę, a zaraz potem zawołał radośnie: -Wydaje mi się mamy coś takiego, jednak nie ma tego jeszcze w sklepie. Za mną! Udali się za nim w kierunku jednej ze ścian. Anna spojrzała na Kristoffa z pytającą miną, ale on tylko uśmiechną się. Gobber, ku jeszcze większemu zdziwieniu Anny, zaczął, no jakby to powiedzieć... macać ścianę. -Gdzie to, na moje skradzione onucki, jest!-mruczał pod nosem, aż wreszcie nacisnął jedną z płytek, a ściana, dosłownie się rozstąpiła, tworząc dziurę, wielkości drzwi. A prowadziła ona do czegoś w rodzaju warsztatu. Był wielkości zwykłej sypialni nastolatka, lecz sufit, jak się jej zdawało, położony był nieco niżej, niż w normalnym pokoju. Ściany były betonowe i byłyby nudne, gdyby nie mnóstwo rysunków, projektów i szkiców, które zajmowały prawie każde wolne miejsce. Pod jedną ze ścian podsunięte było stare, drewniane biurko, które również zawalone było różnistymi papierami i przyborami technicznymi i plastycznymi. Natomiast na samym środku, oświetlony trzeszczącą, podłóżną lampą, stał stół najwyraźniej przeznaczony do prac. Dlaczego? Otóż stał przy nim wysoki, chudy chłopak, w starej, brudnej koszuli i zielonych, roboczych ogrodniczkach. Jego twarz była zasłonięta, przez maską do spawania. Aktualnie zajmował się jakimś kawałkiem żelaza i maszyną, której nazwy Anna za nic nie mogła sobie przypomnieć z zajęć technicznych, choć mogła przysiąc, że słyszała coś o niej w podstawówce. Maszyna robiła okropny hałas i sprawiała, że snop różno-kolorowych iskier leciał na wszystkie strony. Chłopak zorientował się, że nie jest sam, więc przerwał swoją pracę, odkładając kawałek żelaza, który okazał się pięknie zdobionym ostrzem na bok i zdejmując maskę. -Hiccup!-zawołała zaskoczona Anna.-To znaczy, hej. Miło cię widzieć. -Cześć, Anna.-uśmiechnęł się, odkładając maskę na bok i zdejmując grube rękawice, aby wymienić uścisk dłoni z o głowę od niego wyższym Kristoffem.-A więc szkolenie trwa, jak widzę? Szczerze, współczuję ci, że trafiłaś na Kristoffa. Daje prawie taki wycisk jak Shang. -Znam tego całego Shanga z opowieci Jacka i Meridy, ale mimo wszystko grabisz sobie, Haddock.-odezwał się Kristoff, ale zaraz potem uśmiechnął się.-Właściwie jesteśmy tutaj, po broń. -Jak tam twoje nowe bliźniacze ostrza, chuderlaku?-zapytał Gobber. Hiccup już otwierał usta, ale przerwał mu głos Julka do chodzący z kieszeni Kristoffa: -''Kristoff jest wielkim fanem filmów o "Barbie"''-blondyn wyjął pośpiesznie telefon z kieszeni i przewrócił oczami.-''Tak, kiedy ostatnio oglądaliśmy "Księżniczkę i Piosenkarkę", popłakał się na końcowej scenie!''-do głosu Julka dołączył się głos Jacka. -Idioci-mruknął Kristoff i odebrał telefon.-Halo? -''Podoba ci się dzwonek, blondasku?-''usłyszeli Julka. -Bardzo. Zawsze o takim marzyłem!-powiedział ironicznie.-To coś ważnego? Właśnie wybieramy z Anną broń. -''North zbiera ekipę. Chcą przeszukać park przemysłowy. Łapiesz się?'' -No jasne. Gdzie się spotykamy? -''Za piętnaście minut w jego biurze. A i weź Gobbera i Hiccupa, jak będą chcieli.'' ''-''Dobra, za chwilę tam będziemy...-Julek nie dał mu dokończyć, bo rozłączył się. Anna uśmiechnęła się. No, nareszcie coś się dzieje. Będzie mogła uczestniczyć w prawdziwej misji! -A ty co się tak śmiejesz?-zapytał ją Kristoff.-Nigdzie nie jedziesz. -Co?-zatkało ją.-Przeciesz miałam się szkolić! -Owszem, ale stopniowo. Elsa zabiłaby, gdybym cię tam zabrał.-odciągnął ją na bok, jak rodzic, niegrzeczne dziecko, chcąc dać reprymendę. Chwycił ją przy tym za ramię, za materiał zielonej, letniej kurtki. -Atakowanie przez kotołaki i wiedźmy, to stopniowe szkolenie, tak?-prychnęła ze złością. -Nie jesteś jeszcze gotowa, tam może być niebezpiecznie.-wyglądał tak, jakby wszystkich sił używał, aby nie wybuchnąć. Ona czuła się tak samo, ale jej nerwy, nie były nerwami Kristoffa. -Dlaczego niby? Poradziłam sobie z poprzednimi potworami, zanim zaczęłam te twoje głupie treningi! -Gaśnicą i solniczką, tak? Na olimpiadzie kreatywności dostałabyć złoty medal, ale to nie jest żadna olimpiada tylko prawdziwa walka! Zabiją cię, zanim zdążyć pisnąć! Albo sama to zrobisz, jak nie zaczniesz myśleć najpierw, a potem dopiero działać! -Uważasz, że jestem głupia?! -Nie głupia, ale zdrowo kopnięta! -Co proszę?! -Chcesz jechać na obcy teren walczyć z potworami nie znając się na tym kompletnie! -To się nazywa chęć bezinteresownej pomocy!-wrzasnęła, zdając sobie sprawę, że blondyn wciąż trzyma ją za ramię, więc walnęła pięścią w jego rękę.-Puszczaj!-krzyknęła starając się ignorować fakt, że jej ręka od samego uderzenia bolała niemiłosiernie. -Chęć bezinteresownej pomocy!-prychnął tonem, w którym niedowierzanie mieszało się jednocześnie ze złością i rozbawieniem. -Powinnam sama decydować o tym , czy jadę, czy nie! Mam już osiemnastkę na karku, a jakiś niewiele ode mnie starszy typ mówi mi co mam robić! -Osiemnastkę? Zachowujesz się jak rozpieszczona pięciolatka! -A ty jak stary, styrany życiem pięćdziesięciolatek!-wrzasnęła. -Ej, ja mam pięćdziesiątką w tym mięsiącu! Wyglądam aż tak staro?-wtrącił się Gobber, jednak został zignorowany przez ich obojga. -Przykro mi, znerwicowana księżniczko, ale jako twój trener, odpowiedzialny za twoje i tak już słabe na tle psychicznym, zdrowie, nakazuję ci tu zostać! Gobber, idziemy! -Zostawisz mnie tu, tak?! Świetnie, panie odpowiedzialny! -Nie będziesz sama! Hiccup się tobą zajmnie, wasza wysokość!-odkrzyknął, wychodząc z warsztatu. Anna spojrzała, ze złości zgrzytając zębami, na bliźniacze ostrza-owoc pracy Hiccupa. Kiedy Kristoff już ją wyszkoli, to chętnie go nimi zatłucze. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania